Romeo and Juliet
by twilightgirl587
Summary: chaske is a quileute. adelaide is a vampire. a hybrid to be exact. a chance meeting in the woods starts a relationship that is forbidden. forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: meeting  
ADpov

"Adelaide be back in one hour or we will be late" mom yelled down the stairs as I headed to the door. "ok mom!" I ran out the door and ran to the woods.

I'm Adelaide Black I'm 14 years old. I live in Forks Washington with my parents, Jacob and Renesmee. My family is near by, the Cullens.

lets see, my grandparents, Edward and Bella, my great grandparents Carlisle and Esme. and my grand aunts and uncles, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie. oh, and my uncle Charlie.

grandma and grandpa adopted him when mom was 20. they found him in the woods, just left there. Mom had me when she was 19, so my uncle Charlie is my age. You should see the looks we get.

oh did I forget my aunt Rachel and aunt Rebecca? they are daddys sisters. They married my uncle Paul and uncle Jax. could this family tree get any bigger?

oh and Im part human, part vampire, and part wolf. yes I said vampire AND wolf. My mom is half human half vampire. My dad is a wolf. so I'm a new kind of hybrid. yes its weird, yes I am constantly being watched by my family. They are afraid if the Volturi finds out about me they will come for me like they did mom. its a little... aggrivating.

Speaking of which. "uncle Emmett I can hear you" I said, I looked up to see a huge vampire step out from behind a tree. "damn girl I didnt even make a sound" he said. "I'm part wolf, which gives me even more hightened senses." I said, he shook his head. "show off" I rolled my eyes. "I dont need a baby sitter. I'm just going hunting" I said. I hated being babysat. I'm not a kid anymore, plus uncle Jasper is teaching me to fight, but dont tell mom and dad. They would probably die.

uncle Emmett sighed. "I know Addi, but you know how your mom and dad are" I shook my head. "how about this, you go hunt on your own, I will hunt on my own then we meet back up like nothing happened." I said, he laughed his booming laugh. "your smart squirt" he said before disappearing, I sighed, I had no intention of meeting back up with him.

I ran farther into the woods then I usually go, I saw a mountain lion here the other day and I really wanted to catch it. I was following a herd of deer when I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around to see a huge bronze colored wolf. "oh crap" I said. I must have wandered onto the rezervation. I held my hands up "ok ok. I didnt realise I crossed the border. I will go now" I said as I backed away, he growled at me.

But when our eyes met, it was as if he was a blind man, or wolf seeing the sun for the first time. He knelt down infront of me then. and I found myself inching closer to him.

I pet his massive head and he licked me, I squealed when he did that. I heard my phone chime "I have to go" I said, he whined before I took off. I took down a few deer before I went home.

when I got home my dad looked pissed, standing next to him was an angry looking uncle Emmett.

Crap.

**a/n: new story! I couldn't help myself. a few notes on this story. the two packs are still split up. so this wolf is not pack of Jacobs pack. and I had one more thing but now I cant remember it. ugh I will remember it later probably. anyway I hope you like my story! OH YEAH the other thing, there is no treaty. it was removed when nessie and Jacob married. but they still act like its there because they don't want Adelaide to get attacked by a new wolf. anyway I hope you like it! let me knoiw what you think! I will try to update every Monday Wednesday and Friday. though we are moving to a new house at the end of the month, we get our keys on the 27th, so I might not update for a while after that. but I promise I will be back. ok i'm done ranting. leave me a review! also sorry if I missed some capitalization spots. for some reason when I capitalize a word it starts deleting it! ok enjoy!**

**~Twilightgirl587~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chaske  
CHpov

"Chaske dont forget your picking up your brothers from school because your mom and I are going to be home late" I rolled my eyes "got it dad" I went outside and phased before running through th woods.

My name is Chaske Call. my parents are Embry and Alia call. I had two younger brothers, Chayton and Calian. They were twins. I also had a sister on the way. My mom was about 7 months pregnant.

We lived in Forks Washington, on the quileute reservation. Did I mention I'm a wolf? yeah, I am. I phased when I was 16, I almost ripped my brothers face off too. He went into my room and knocked over my school project, the project I had worked on for TWO WEEKS. That wasnt a good day for me. Ever sine then Cilian has been kinda scared of me.

I walked to the lake and looked at my reflection in the water.

My wolf had bronze fur, which was weird because my dads fur was grey. I guess I get it from my mom. I sighed. My mom. This pregnancy was taking too much out of her. But she refuses to terminate because she really wants a girl. The iminent threat of her dying doesnt phase her at all. Not even dad can talk her out of it. So they have spent alot of time at the hospital trying to find a way to keep her from dying. She almost died when the twins were born. I remember sleeping at my Uncle Sams house for three days. That was 7 years ago.

Yes the twins are 7. Mom thought she couldnt have another child because of the complications from them. But boy did we all get the surprise of our lives. It was very strange that all of us kids are about 7 years apart. I was 9 when mom had the twins. Now the twins are 7 and we are going to have a little sister. Its frustrating what my mom is doing, but I guess I can understand it. Raising three boys is horrible.

I drank from the lake as I thought of how it would be having a little sister. Would it be different then having a younger brother? My god I hoped so, the twins are little monsters. Bent on torturing me.

My head snapped up when the wind shifted, sent the scent, a sickly sweet scent, hurtling towards me. I growled and got up, there is a vampire here. and I was the only wolf phased right now.

Its mine.

I took off toward the scent until I found the source. It was a female, she had long bronze hair, and tan skin. Tan skin? Thats weird. All bloodsuckers I have seen have been ghostly pale. I steped closer to her, she had no idea I was here. Atleast she didnt until I stepped on a twig, stupid Chaske stupid! She whirled around and looked at my huge form, she put her hands up. "ok ok" she said. "I didnt realise I crossed the border, I will go now" she started backing away, I growled at her again.

But then somiething happened.

When I met her eyes. It felt like I was floating, like gravity was suddenly turned off. Like there was nothing holding me here. Nothing but a string, no not a string, thousands of them, thousands of steel cables holding me here. The earth shifted. And suddenly it wasnt gravity holding me to the place I stood, it was her. I dropped to my knees in awe of her beauty. Her beautiful bronze hair, her tan skin. and her chocolate eyes.

She stepped toward me slowly, I lowered my head down and she scratched my ears. I licked her face, she squealed, my god it sounded like a chior singing. But then her phone chimed and she said "I have to go"_ no! dont go!_ I wanted to scream, I whined when she took off.

Thats when Uncle Sam appeared. 'Chaske!' he said, I jumped and turned around to face him, he glared at me 'get home, now' he said simply.

CRAP.

Pack mentality.

Now everyone will know that I imprinted on a vampire.

Let the torment begin.

**A/N new chapter! let me know what you think. and here are the meanings of the names for the three boys. I will add the one for the sister when she joins the story :)**

**chaske: first born**

**Chayton: falcon**

**Cilian: warrior of life**

**~twilightgirl587~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets  
ADpov

So after dad and uncle Emmett finished lecturing me about crossing the border I was grounded. Which meant no baseball. So I had to sit and watch while everyone else played without me. This was a tradition in our family. Every time there is a thunderstorm we play baseball. Its the only time we can play really.

I growled as I sat on the rock watching everyone get ready to play. I felt someone sit next to me and looked up to see grandpa. "I see you have a secret that your keeping from your parents" what secret? I looked at him curiously. "the wolf?" he said, right, the wolf. I thought about the bronze colored wolf and how one second he looked like he wanted to eat me, then the next he was kneeling infront of me. grandpa stiffened next to me. "he did what?" he shouted, I tackled him and covered his mouth before anyone else can hear. "grandpa shhhh!" I said, he raised his eyebrows at me and proceeded to place me off his stomach and into the grass. "Adelaide you need to tell your dad right now" he said, I shook my head. "he is already so angry that I snuck away from uncle Emmett, he will be so furious" the only time I ever saw dad very angry was when one of the wolves in his pack ignored his order, an incredible feat considering you have to obey alphas orders no matter what. I remembered daddy punching the wolf when he sized him up.

What if he did that to me? What if he hit me?

I started to breath faster, my heart started to beat a thousand miles a minute. Grandpa grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him "Adelaide breathe, in and out" I copied what he was doing, and slowly calmed down enough to breathe normally. "Adelaide your father would never lay a hand on you" he said, I bit my lip, something I apparently got from my mom and grandma. "Addi the reason he took down that wolf was because he was challenging his athority. That is something you never do to the alpha. Especially when that alpha is decended from the original alpha." he said. That didnt make me feel any better. He sighed and held me on his lap like he did when I was a baby "Adelaide your father loves you. He would never lay a hand on you. He knows better. Your entire family would rip him to peices if he did." I giggled at that.

Being the only member of the family, well besides mom, who wasnt supposed to exist? my entire family was extremely protective of me. "we are. because we love you" "but grandpa, what if he hates me? I dont even know what happened." I said, its true, I didnt know what happened. all I knew was one moment the wolf was about to kill me, and the next he knelt infront of me. I did vaguely remember daddy telling me something about imprinting. But he made it seem like the person you imprinted with had to be part of your tribe. I've never seen this wolf before. so I know he isnt part of our tribe.

But what if it was him?

What if that bronze wolf did imprint on me?

What if I'm not ready to be in a relationship yet?

A million questions swirled around my mind as I curled into grandpas embrace.

What if dad forbade me from seeing him?

Can he even do that? I mean I suppose he could since he was the alhpa. But would he really do that to me? Would he keep a wolf from his imprint? "Addi" I heard grandpa say my name. I looked at him and met his golden eyes. "your father will support you, no matter what. and if he doesnt, come find me" he said. I smiled. I loved my grandpa. "I love you too" he said.

I thought about what he said. The same thing happened with my mom and dad. My dad impinted on my mom when she was a baby. he said grandpa was furious, almost broke his arm. but that wasnt as bad as it was when grandma found out. I felt grandpa chuckle. "she was very upset to say the least" he said. I smiled. I always laughed when dad told me what she did when she found out about moms nickname he gave her.

Remind me to never EVER make my grandma mad.

Soon enough it was time for the ball game to start, I sat on the rock glaring at my dad the entire time. Finally I decided to sneak away and go see my wolf.

**A/N: hey guys not really getting a lot of feedback on this story. idk if I will keep going or not.. **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Imprinting  
CHpov

I followed uncle Sam back to his house, I saw aunt Emily outside playing with their twins Carly and Charlie. Man try saying that ten times fast.

Uncle Sam growled next to me. Stupid pack mind. He laughed. When the twins saw me they ran up to me and started pulling my fur, I yelped when Carly pulled my ear really hard. "kids!" Emily yelled. They let me go immediately and I shook out my fur, I looked at aunt Emily gratefully. The twins were only 5, but that doesnt mean they havent been taught manners. Especially about the wolves.

Uncle Sam came back with some clothes for me then, I took them and went to phase out. I pulled on the clothes and walked back. aunt Emily greeted me with a hug. "Hi aunt Emily" I said, she smiled at me. "hello Chaske. How are you today?" she asked, I shrugged. truth is I didnt know how I was feeling. I still felt like I was floating in space. "He imprinted" uncle Sam told her. She gasped. "oh you did?! oh I'm so happy for you" she said and she hugged me again. uncle Sam rolled his eyes "he imprinted on one of them" he said angrily, I shrank back. Why was he so angry? "Who cares. you for one should know he cant control it. and what about Jacob" she said, that caught my interest. Jacob Black was from another pack in the area. One on the vampires side.

Uncle Sam looked like he was going to explode, I stepped infront of aunt Emily protectively. I wasnt stupid, I didnt believe those stories of her bear attack. I know it was him, he lost control and hurt her. He looked at me before storming into the house.

I sighed. "why does he hate me?" I asked her, she touched my face "oh sweetie he doesnt hate you. The other pack is just a sensitive subject for him" she said. She followed him into the house then and I was left alone. I sat on the porch and thought about that girl. My girl. I smiled at that thought. She was my girl. But did she know about us? About the wolves? Did she know about imprinting?

I snapped my head up when I heard a sound in the trees, I stood up and caught her scent. She came back? "come out" I said quietly. She slowly stepped out of the trees. She looked around, then her eyes met mine and she smiled. "um.. this is going to sound weird. but have you seen a bronze colored wolf?" she asked, I nodded. "that was me" I said, she smiled even bigger and walked over to me. I saw a flash of black and heard snarls before I saw Sam pinning her to the ground, his teeth inches from her face. "stop!" I yelled.

I phased instantly and threw him off of her, I stood over her protectively. _'she is my imprint. you cant hurt her! tribe rules!_' I said to him, he growled at me '_imprint or not she is a bloodsucker. she isnt welcome here_' he yelled, he took a step forward and I snarled at him. I saw aunt Emily run out of the house, she ran to me and grabbed the girl before taking her inside where she was safe. This made Sam even more angry. He ran toward the house, I wasnt going to let him hurt my girl. I tackled him to the ground and stood over him. '_you. will. not. hurt her_' I said. he glared at me and threw me off before taking off into the woods.

I stood up and shook my fur out, then I ran to the door, I whined as I pushed the door open with my nose. I saw my girl trembling in Emilys arms, the sight broke my heart. My imprint was terrified now. She looked up and ran over to me when she saw me. "oh my god. are you ok? did he hurt you?" she asked frantically. Wait me?! She was nearly killed and she was worried about me?! I shook my head and nudged her gently. Then I lowered down so she could climb onto my back. She climbed on and held onto my fur, I looked at Emily gratefully before I took off into the woods.

I stopped at the lake and let her slide down. Then I sniffed her, I had to make sure she wasnt hurt. She laughed and pushed my nose away. "hey that tickles" she said. I smiled. I pushed her onto the ground gently with my nose before disappearing, I phased and pulled on my shorts. Then I ran back to her. "are you ok?" I asked, she smiled a me. "I am now" she said. My god her voice sounded like wind chimes. I sat next to her and she reached over and took my hand. "I'm Adelaide" she said. I smiled as I held her hand in mine. "Chaske." I said. we sat like this for a while, she told me about her family. I told her about mine.

She was just about to fall asleep when I heard a growl behind me. We both spun around to see a reddish brown wolf standing over us. She groaned. "hi daddy" she said. **what!?** "I guess I have to go." she said as the wolf grabbed her by the seat of her jeans and carried her off.

I stared in shock.

Her dad was a wolf?!

But she... her scent..

It didnt make sense.

And yet, I wanted to see her again.

**A/N new chapter! let me know what you guys think. why does sam have such a big grude against Jacob and the cullens? gotta keep reading to find out! **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Feud  
ADpov

I squirmed as dad carried me home. I wasnt a child anymore, he didnt have to carry me like one. "dad put me down" I said and I wiggled even more, he growled, that put a stop to my squirming.

I saw my mom pacing on the porch as we got closer to the house, this is going to be bad. She spotted us instantly and flashed to us, she grabbed me arm and swatted my butt. "ow! mom!" I said, she looked at me "thats for sneaking off and worrying us to death." she said. She laid a hand on her bulging stomach and I instantly felt horrible. She was 6 months pregnant and I just scared her to death. "sorry mom" I said.

she pushed me into the house. "what were you thinking?! how could you just run off like that? and after your father grounded you!" I sat quietly as she ranted at me. I was used to this. I was always in trouble. "she was with one of them" my dad said as he came inside. Moms eyes grew like saucers. "you what!?" she shouted, I jumped. "he was nice" I said. "he is one of them!" dad yelled at me. "you are not allowed to see him again!" he shouted, tears instantly sprang to my eyes. "you cant keep me from him!" I said, he started shaking. "the hell I cant! you are not going to socialize with one of those wolves" he said.

I couldnt take it, I ran out f the house and ran to the meadow my grandparents loved. My parents wouldnt come here. they never did. how can he do this to me?

he doesnt even know Chaske! he doesnt know what he did.

he protected me.

I spun around hearing someone behind me, it was just grandpa. "grandpa" I whimpered, I was in his arms instantly. "shhh its ok" he soothed me. "your mom told me what happened" he said, that just made me cry all over again. "they cant do this. they cant keep me from him" I said, he sat in the flowers with me on his lap. "your father never told you why they are feuding with the other wolves did he" he asked I shook my head, he sighed.

"when your grandma was pregnant with your mother, we didnt know what your mom would be. would she be a monster? only wanting blood? so the pack, that was one pack at the time, decided to kill her, whether Bella, your grandmother, died or not, they wanted to kill her before she was born. thats when your dad split from that pack. he was the rightful alpha, so he was able to do that. your uncle Seth and aunt Leah joined him. and they protected us when we needed it the most. the night your mother was born the wolves came for her. his small pack kept them at bay while we all faught to keep her safe. thats when Jacob came out, and the wolves stopped. we didnt understand it. until he thought of what happened. see, in their tribe, whoever a wolf inprints on is sacred. they can not be harmed. its their oldest and most firm law. after that the other wolves left. but Jacob never forgave them for trying to kill Bella and your mother. a few of the younger wolves from that tribe broke off to join Jacob. Brady and Collin. but ever since that night, Jacob and the other alpha Sam, have been at war. not everyone agrees, they all grew up together, they were brothers, or sisters in Leahs case. but what the alpha says is law. it gets obeyed whether you want to or not." I frowned "thats why dad says I cant see Chaske?" I asked, he nodded.

"the imprint is powerful, but the anger between them is even more powerful right now." he said. I looked down. "what am I going to do grandpa? the thought of staying away from him, it makes my chest hurt" I said, I put my hand over my chest as I felt a sharp pain stinging me. "I will support you. our house is neutral territory. if you want to see him you come there' he said. I nodded. "thank you grandpa" I said.

He kissed my forehead and held me as the daylight started to disappear.

**a/n: awwww more Edward addi fluff. let me know what you guys think. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hiding  
CHpov

I followed Adelaide through the woods, it was midnight, so our parents were asleep. She told me what her grandfather said about the feud. I couldnt beleive they would let a stupid fight stand between a wolf and his imprint. I was grateful her grandfather was letting us use his house to see each other. It was our first night meeting there, she led me inside and up to her room. she closed the door and led me to her bed.

"I missed you" she said, it felt like my heart was flying. "I missed you too." I said. I sat on her bed and she sat next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she cured into my side. My nose burned with the sickly sweet smell of vampire, 8 vampires to be exact. HER scent didnt bother me anymore. actully, it didnt bother me at all. I heard the vampires downstairs moving around as I held her. she told me she was part vampire, part wolf. but it looks like her vampire side was dominant since she hasnt phased yet. but she was just 14, she had a couple more years until the gene would kick in if she had it.

I told her abut the imprinting bond. but I didnt tell her about the soumate part. I told her I would be what she needed me to be. a friend. a brother. I wont tell her about the sould mate part until she told me she had feelings for me. I didnt want her to stay with me because she thought she had to. we fell asleep shortly after 1 in the morning. having her in my arms felt like I was dreaming. if I was, I never wanted to wake up.

her grandfather woke us up early the next morning so we could get home before our parents woke up. we promised each other to meet every night we could. I ran home and quickly showered before I got back in my bed. my dad would smell the vampires on me a mile away.

what felt like only a few seconds later I felt a body jumping on mine, I groaned. "Chayton!" I shouted, he stopped instantly. I rolled over "you know better then to jump on me" I said, he gave me his best puppy dog eyes and I sighed. "your lucky your cute" I said, he laughed and ran off.

he didnt talk much. he was diagnosed with austism when he was 3. it makes it harder for him in school, he cant focus very well. he cant keep up with the class. I end up tutoring him alot after school. but I didnt mind. "Chayton Cilian time for school!" I heard dad call up the stairs. I heard tiny feet running then the door close. I sighed and turned back to my side. I did school online so I could sleep for a few more hours.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I saw it was my mom, thats weird, she never called me while she was at school. oh my mom is a teacher at the middle school here on the rez. I answered the phone quickly "mom" I said tiredly. what she said next made my heart crack. "Chaske! Chayton is gone. the school called me, they cant find him anywhere" she said, she was panicking. "mom calm down, I will find him. what about Cilian?" I asked, "your aunt Emily went to pick him up and take her to her house" I nodded to myself. "good. dont worry mom I will find him. I promise" I said, I heard her sniffle. she was crying. "please hurry. I'm so worried" she said, I said goodbye and dove out the window, phasing right before I hit the ground.

the rest of my pack was on a trip to another tribes area where they had a vampire problem. I was left behind to keep our tribe safe. I howled as I ran, hopeing Chayton will hear me and know I was coming for him. we used to play hide and seek when he was little, I always howled when I finished counting to let them know I was coming. I ran to the school and sniffed around. I caught his scent, and the scent of blood. oh god.

I whined as I took off running. "Chaske?!" I heard Adelaides voice behind me. she ran up to me and jumped on my back. "Chaske whats wrong" she asked me, turns out she had inherited her grandpas mind reading gift. '_Chayton ran away from school, he is hurt, I caught his scent and the smell of blood_' she tensed up on my back. "I'm calling my great grandpa, if he is hurt he can help" she held onto me as I ran, I heard her talking to her great grandfather, she told me he was a doctor. he said he would meet us at the border.

I ran faster when I smelled more blood, I ran as fast as I could until I heard crying. I barked and looked around. Adelaide slipped off my back. "Chayton!?" she called. I nudged her and shook my head, Chayton didnt like strangers. he wouldnt come out for her. she nodded. I howled as we trotted through the woods. then I spotted him.

Chayton! I ran over to him and nudged him with my nose, he looked up at me, his face had a gash on it, he had tears in his eyes as he grabbed into my snout. "Chaske, you came for me" he said, I froze. he has never said that much before. most of his scentences are one or two words. I whined and nudged him again. I rubbed my nose over his body, his arm was broken, and I smelled blood on the surface of his skin, bruises. I growled, someone was hurting my little brother! I was going to make them pay.

"Chaske" I looked at Adelaide and she shook her head, I sighed, she was right. it wasnt worth it. she wrapped Chayton in the blanket she brought and I carried him like a stork would carry a baby, atleast in the cartoons. Adelaide climbed on my back and I took off to the border.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Searching  
Adpov

I showered as soon as I got home, I knew my dad would smell Chaske on me.

I climbed into bed and didnt wake up until the next afternoon.

I smiled as I got up, I got dressed and flew down the stairs to eat breakfast. I smelled moms strawberry pancakes as I entered the kitchen. "morning mom" I said as I sat at the island. She smiled at me, she was on the phone with my grandma. I ate quickly and cleaned up so she could leave. She was going shopping with aunt Rosalie aunt Alice grandma and great grandma Esme. She was not looking forward to it.

Oh yeah, I recently found out I got my grandfathers gift. But I can control it. I can decide who I want to hear.

I sat on the couch and watched tv for a few hours until I heard a painful howl in the woods. Chaske. I grabbed a blanket, I dont know why, and took off after the sound. It didnt take me long to find him. "Chaske!?" I called out, he didnt stop, I ran and jumped on his back. "Chaske whats wrong?" I asked, he whined '_chayton ran away from school, he is hurt..._' thts all I heard, I grabbed my phone from my pocket "I'll call my great grandpa, if he is hurt he can help" I dialed the number and he picked up on the second ring. "Dr Cullen" professional as always "grandpa I need you" I said, his voice instantly changed to worry "Addi? whats wrong? where are you?" he asked, I shook my head. "its not me grandpa. it Chaskes little brother. he ran away from school and Chaske smelled blood mixed with his scent" I said quickly. "I will meet you both at the border" he said before he hung up.

Just as I smelled blood Chaske sped up, I had to grib his fur to keep from falling off. Then suddenly he stopped, if I hadnt been holding on I would have flown off.

I heard crying as I slid off his back. "Chayton!?" I called out, Chaske nudged me. he said Chayton doesnt like stragners, he wouldnt respond if I called for him. I nodded in understanding.

I followed Chaske as we walked through the small area of the woods. Then Chaske ran off and went behind a tree. I heard "Chaske! you came for me" I smiled when I saw Chaskes form stiffen. From what he told me his brother doesnt talk. I stood still as Chaske checked him over, I read his mind, he was furious. He wanted blood. "Chaske" I said, he looked at me and I shook my head, he sighed.

I passed him the blanket and he wrapped Chayton up in it before piccking it up like a bag of flour. I climbed onto his back and held on tightly as he ran to the border. I hoped his brother would be ok. I knew Chaske had a soft spot for his tiny brothers. If anything happened to Chayton he would never forgive himself.

**A/N hey guys. sorry for the late post. we are moving this week so I wont be updating for a while. enjoy this in the meantime. let me know what you think. **


End file.
